spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob: Another Life To Live
This series is based around an alternate reality of the SpongeBob universe, SpongeBob is an average normal person, Patrick, glove world owner, Squidward, Inky Squid owner, Gary, creator of Potato Computers Inc., & Sandy and Larry are married! Crew Main TheJasbre202 - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Executive Producer, Supervising Producer, Title Card Creator) SBCA - (Producer, Writer, Director, TV Distributer, Executive Producer of the Shorts, Title Card Creator) History12346 - (Producer, Writer, Director, Title Card Creator) Other QuackersClocks - (Freelance Writer, Freelance Director) Production The series was created by TheJasbre202 on the SpongeFan Wikia Chat, to make the wikia back to it's golden age. 17 Episodes were produced for Season 1, 2 are being held over to a second season with 24 episodes planned to air. The show is planned to air on Tuesdays along with The Patrick Star Show. On February 1, 2017, SBCA and History12346 joined the series. Episodes Series Overview Season 1 (2017) This season was announced in September, 2016. This season has TheJasbre202 as showrunner. This season is rated TV-PG, and TV-14 for episode 3. This season was originally announced for 17 episodes, and 2 were held over to season 2. 1 episode was moved from Season 2 to Season 1 as the finale, and the original finale would be episode 15. Season 2 (2017-18) This season was announced on February 1, 2017. This season has TheJasbre202 as showrunner. This season is rated TV-14. This season will have Patrick buying Glove World & Larry and Sandy's marrage in July. Originally TheJasbre202's final season, but he said "There will be more where that came from!". Season 3 (TBA) On March 24th, 2018 the series was renewed for a 23-episode third season. On the same day it was announced that Jasbre would resign from Showrunning and TannerTheGreatDane would take his place on the series. Announced Plots #Sandy and Larry Honeymoon Episode - TV-14 #Sandy and Larry move Into Larry's but it's too hard for Sandy to compensate with her Treedome. #Mr Krabs becoming mayor of Bikini Bottom. #Plankton breaking out of jail. Shorts Season 1 (2017) These 6 shorts aired weekly leading up to the series premiere. This season has SBCA as showrunner. This season is rated TV-PG. TheJasbre202 is producer of the shorts. Shorts 2-6 got so many views because this show is scheduled to follow The Patrick Star Show. Season 2 (TBA) This season was announced on February 2, 2017. This season has SBCA as showrunner. This season's rating is unknown. It is scheduled to air in summer 2017 leading up to the second season of the show. Critical Reception Add your review here! Hiring! Have Your Idea Become an Episode! *Name - Plot - Your Username * * * Wanna Work on the Show? *Your Username - Role(s) * * * Merchandise Home Video On February 1, 2017, TheJasbre202 announced that there will be a DVD / Blu-Ray release of every season 3 months after the finale, and compilation discs will also be available. Comics On February 1, 2017, Jasbro's Comix announced that "SpongeBob: Another Life to Live" will be apart of their 2017 line-up, to start bi-monthly on April 6, 2017, along with the new The Patrick Star Show comics. Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Jasbros Productions Category:2016 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Active Spin-Offs List Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Satire Category:SBCA